


Green Food

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [39]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I will go down with this ship like the captain of the titanic, and I mean like FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Anon wanted Ori being courted in the fluffiest fluff of ways.</p><p>Bifur/Ori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Food

It's actually Ori who starts it, unintentionally of course, by passing some of his greens to Bifur. He means to do it as an excuse not to have to eat them and get Dori off his back, and also because he knows Bifur, odd that he is, does not care much anymore for meat. Bifur responds with a nod and a half smile, and Ori thinks that's the end of it.

But then one night Bifur gives him an extra helping of stew and there might be a flush of pink to his cheeks beneath the badger stripes of his beard. Ori doesn't really think anything of it, until other things start to happen.

Ori falls into a river and is soaked to the bone and shaking by the time they set up camp. Bifur throws his cloak over him and pushes him onto a log next to the fire. He doesn't let Ori get up to help with the rest of camp and growls at the looks thrown his way.

A howl in the night, not a warg or an orc cry but enough to frighten Ori, leaves him scrambling backwards and he finds Bifur there against his back, strong hands on his shoulders and rubbing gently. When Ori calms down to goes to pull away, to thank the toymaker, but Bifur only takes his hand and doesn't let go, giving Ori a nod of assurance and rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. 

Ori wakes up some mornings with flowers beside his head or under his fingertips and he catches glimpses of green on Bifur's hands and he smiles to himself to think that the older dwarf picked them in the night.

Bifur isn't making any serious moves yet, just these little things, and so Ori takes it upon himself to let him know he accepts Bifur's courting. He takes the flowers Bifur leaves him one night and sits with Bifur, braiding them into the toymaker's beard, offering him shy smiles and both are blushing lightly when he's finished.

Ori catches his brothers talking to Bifur, all three throwing him furtive glances and he gets worried, for both Bifur and for his brothers and for this new and fragile thing between them, and for awhile the affections stop while the talks go on night after night. After many long conversations, Dori nods in Ori's direction and Nori's arms uncross from his chest and clap Bifur's arm.

Bifur comes to him that night and gently tilts his forehead against Ori's. They touch noses and brows and Ori tries not to giggle when Bifur's lips finally brush his in a tentative kiss and he chases those lips when Bifur draws shyly away.

Bifur strokes Ori's hands when they lie next to one another at night, brings him flowers in the daylight now and they braid one another's hair and beards in the mornings. They don't talk much, spend entire evenings using iglishmek and Bifur kisses Ori's fingertips and both their ears turn red with shyness.

There is not much meat for supper one night, and Ori doesn't complain. He tilts his head, watches Bifur eat his flowers, and reaches out to pluck the flower from Bifur's fingers and tries a bite. Dori stares, jaw agape, but Ori decides green food isn't so bad; it brought him to Bifur.


End file.
